Feel a kiss
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Noa watches Joey while controlling the events in the virtual world. He doesn’t know what it is like to be kiss or love by someone since he died at a young age. He makes an offer to the blond wouldn’t be able to refuse saving Mai from the shadows.Summ insi


***~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~***

**Arashi: This came to mind when I watch the Noa Arc. The part where Noa keeps watches everything that's going on in the virtual world while having Mokuba as his captive. I'll try to keep Noa in character much as possible. This is dealing with the pain of him never having the chance to grow up and the curiosity. Besides this is my hundred fic on here *grins happily* Yay! Noa can you do the disclaimer please?**

**Noa: Arashi doesn't own me or any other characters in Yugioh at all. We belong to our rightful owner. **

***~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~***

Summary_: _Noa watches Joey while controlling the events in the virtual world. He doesn't know what it is like to be kiss or love by someone since he died at a young age. He makes an offer to the blond wouldn't be able to refuse saving Mai from the shadows. Payment just a simple kiss so Noa can finally be at peace.

Pairing-Not really a romantic feeling between Noa/Jou just an acquainted to minor friendship

* * *

Feel a Kiss

Pair of blue eyes watches the computer screen from his hide out. The green bangs falls in his eyes as a soft sigh escapes his lips. He gaze at all the people in the virtual world but one got his attention right away. The blond teen stubbornly duels against one of the Five. He didn't care which one at all.

He couldn't help but notice the determine look in those brown pools. He wonder what it has been like if he grew up. Noa knew his father adopted two more kids after his accident. He loves the opportunity to get his revenge on Seto but that can wait till later. He has his other adopted brother sleeping on the couch behind him.

What did it felt like having the simple joy of the wind in your hair? Noa shook his head at the idea. He did miss the free time he had before he died when riding fast on the bike. He felt like he was flying as he laughs out loud. Free from everything. Free from being a Kaiba. He could be just Noa a regular child. For a few moments he gives to have the chance to just feel something he never had. A simple kiss to know the feeling of having someone other then your own family loves you.

Noa tilts his head seeing images in the blond's mind. He's fighting for someone? He never met someone that seems so kind and caring willing to save or help another with out a thought for himself. Maybe he can use the blond for his own experiment after all. He leaves the room quickly uses to the teleportation system part of the world. He pictures the area the teen is dueling in to arrive in time to see one of the big five go down. 'Imbeciles can't do anything right at all.' he thought sarcastically glad to have the right person.

* * *

The blond sighs sadly wishing the mirage is really instead of a figment of his imagination. It's his entire fault that Mai is in the shadows. Soon he sees her he'll tell her the truth about her being in his dream. He shakes his head as a boy near Mokuba's age stands in front of him.

The green locks falls delicately into place with wide blue eyes holding many emotions of someone older then a child. He tilts his head to one side circling the blond humming in thought. His mouth remain in a straight line getting Joey rather concern for a few minutes. Who is this kid?

"Who are you?" He asks getting annoyed with the brat who continues to circle around him.

"Noa. Noa Kaiba." The boy answers shrugging his shoulder finally nodding. "You'll do just fine."

Joey blinks as Noa smiles at whatever thought came to the boy's mind. Shaking his head Joey about to take a step in another direction when Noa's voice reaches his ears.

"Don't go yet. I can help you if you help me with something…" The younger boy stops pretending not to know the blond's name.

"Name's Joey," The blond replies wondering why he can't leave the kid alone. He'll admit he's curious how Noa would help him.

"Joey," Noa echoes smiling a bit more. His blue eyes wide with innocent getting the blond to be wary of his past dealing with people. "Can you help me with a small thing? I promise to repay you some way."

The teen's brown eyes narrows in thought. A part of him did want to trust the kid despite the small voice in his mind. 'How can you help him? We promise Yuge to stop Marik. Don't forget the mistake we made with Mai and where she's at now.' Joey winces slightly knowing the small voice is right. How can he help someone else when he's taking some blame over the mistakes he created by accident.

"What is it?"

Noa blinks not sure how to put his request in a simple way. He clears his throat figuring he's screwed one way or the other. "I want to know what its like to be kiss."

Joey snorts softly trying to fight the smile tugging at his lips. A kiss? That's it? That is something different from normal things to be asked about. Joey figure the kid is either crazy or something to ask that.

Noa shuffles his feet and sighs sadly hearing the snort. He knows his request is rather ridiculous but he's curious though. How can he know the feeling when he got in the accident some time ago already? His eyes hold a hopeful expression warming the teen's heart.

He found himself asking in a kinder voice. "Anything in return?"

Noa nods remember seeing a blonde woman in the teen's mind. 'Must be a friend of his,' Noa decide quickly. Waiting patiently that seems to take hours which in reality is fifteen minutes the teen nods his head.

"I do though I want my friend of mine to be alright and possible to be here." Joey replies.

Noa nods as he whispers softly, "Consider it done, Joey."

Joey bends on one knee to be the same height level with Noa then tilt his head up gently. He lightly brushes his lips across the innocent lips. He smiles slightly as the small gasp of surprise and light desire reaches his ears. He pulls back a few minutes later seeing Noa blushing darkly.

Noa never felt as alive as he did at that moment. It's a simple kiss that seems sweet and pure. His heart beat faster in his chest. New emotions flow through him that he couldn't decipher them all. He gazes at Joey with a grateful look asking shyly. "What's your friend's name?"

"Mai Valentine," the teen answers

Noa close his eyes figuring the computer will listen to him. He convinces it to make Mai appear in a few minutes. He opens his eyes pointing in a random direction. "She's not that far from here. Tell her the truth…and thank you." Noa gives a true smile no one has ever seen.

Joey grins happily about to run in the direction to his friend when he gazes at Noa. The kid isn't so bad mainly lonely and probably resentful but nothing to bad. He calls out to the younger boy as he about to digitalize away. "Hey Noa you can come help me find the others instead of being on your own."

Noa perks up and ask happily, "really?"

Seeing the teen nod, Noa grins once more. He replies to the blond, "I got to grab someone but I'll meet up with you."

Joey chuckles watching the younger boy disappear form his view. This kid is different from Kaiba though he's curious to how he's related to the one he knows. Now he got to apologize to Mai and tell her the truth. She's his friend and he's an idiot for not realizing what it did to her. He got lost in his thought when a hand smacks him in the head with a huff. He turns to see the blonde glaring at him coldly. He gives a shout of happiness hugging the startle woman.

"Sorry," he whispers. Mai unsure what's going on hugs him back just as Noa comes with Mokuba on his back. Joey pulls away figuring the younger Kaiba got kidnap but Noa is going to fix his mistakes now. All it took is a simple kiss. The small group walks off as Joey explain what happen so far to Noa and Mai.

* * *

**Arashi: Alright may have made the characters occ but hope not *sighs* Anyways hope everyone likes how this fic has gone. Kinda figure something different for Noa. Kinda consider this Au so that would work. Try to make Noa himself but also a child at the same time. Please read and review, thanks.**


End file.
